Opposites Attract
by iDEALY c r e a t i v e
Summary: 2 kits,with completly different personalities, their WHOLE story.


The river was even darker now

The river was even darker now. The moon and most of silverpelt where behind clouds. But the dark water still flowed. You could see her icy blue eyes in it. But that was all.

As the wind blew, she heard voices. It wasn't that late, was it? Iciclekit spun around, but the clan was still not ready for patrol, so she was safe by the river.

For a kit, she had much energy that night. Icilekit chased the water to the edge of the clan, and then ran back. Now she was tired. When she returnd, a diferent set of eyes where in the water beside her.

Iciclekit could smell riverclan, but it was too dark to see.  
"Hi."She said softly, yawning.

Askit felt a sting on his cut as she salt water hit it, he cried out in horrible pain underwater, then floated up, all his energy spent. Just letting the current take him. Death was above him, until he heard a voice. He was consious again.

Ashkit was terrified, clawing at the ground trying to get out of the water. All.Soaking.Wet. Luckily, you couldnt see his tears from the water as he climbed out. Then looked at the kit, blue eyes met and she spoke. She seemed kind.

"hi" he whispered, head down, tail between legs. He shook himself out, then sat down and looked at Iciclekit. She looked much better nourished then him. He hadnt had any food for days, and began to starve.

His fur was now all poofy from the water, and his scratch from the strange bird was bleeding, but not enough for it to be notice

Iciclekit's eyes widened. "Are you ok?"She ran up to him. The wind stopped howling.  
"What happened? Oh, please be ok..." She spoke softly and tried to smile. Ice felt bad. She pushed him away from the river's edge.

"I'm iciclekit."She stared at Ashkit. She could tell he was scared, so she spoke softer.  
"I had no idea you were under water. I could only see your eyes." She mewed.

it darkened a bit, and some stars in the silverpelt began to show. Iciclekit looked up, then back to ashkit. "I really hope you are ok. Is there anything i can do for you?"  
Icicle looked sad for Ash and wanted to help so badly. She couldn't bare to see him in pain, so cold and wet.

He shook his head lightly "I'm alright, I'll tell you, once I regain my breath" he said softly, his breath a bit groany. He got stars in his eyes for some reason... maybe because of the pain, but he was sure he was about to faint. His cut began to sting harder  
"it's alright, I should've drowned anyway" said the small kit, with a lost soul. It was true. He had lost it, and it would'nt ever come back.

"I'm nobody... not anymore..." he said as he began to get dizzy...  
"I'm afraid I'm going to faint right no-" he said, then wobbled one last time before closing his eyes and gently landing on a patch of grass. His grey streaks shining. Telling his history... but Iciclekit wouldnt know about that until later...

Iciclekit laid next to him. She pleaded for him.

"no, don't say that. Don't say that." She shook her head, trying to hold back tears as it got darker and darker, sky clearer and clearer.  
Ice looked up. "Please let him be ok. Please..."  
She nuged him, to see if he would react.

Frustrated and crying, She stood up and went to the edge of the river, slapping the water. She turned to look back at ashkit. She would have to wait to hear his story, but now she could admire him from afar.

"Please..."She whispered as she padded back to him.

Ashkit gave a small light groan, then opened his eyes a few minutes later.  
"alright, please, Iciclekit, can you get me something to eat before I faint for good... actually, it's alright... I can make it" said Ashkit. He wouldnt mind to die. He had nothing to lose, afterall.

He stood up, his gray fur was now washed away from the blood and now was grey, completely. He began to walk, paw, after paw...

_Ignore the pain Soul... ignore the pain...right...left...right...left..._

He turned his head a bit to Iciclekit "would you bring me to your den please?" he asked. He felt guilty of doing to, but he had to to survive.

Iciclekit walked by his side. "Please, stop saying that. You are making me sad." She sniffled.  
She paused to lick her paw, and ten caught up with him again. Now that the sky was clear, Icicle's pelt shined silver like it was supposed to. But she kept her eyes on Ash.

"Of course you can come to my den!"ice almost sounded happy. She forgot she was talking to an almost dead kit. She looked down as they walked and sniffled. Ice felt so bad for Ash. It was so upsetting, his story moving.

As they walked, Ice realized it must have been pretty late, beacause the patrol had just swicthed, and no one was wandering the clan. She smiled at Ash for a sec and then looked back down. She led him into the nursery, past the sleeping kits and to the little corner where she liked to sleep.

"OK. We are here." She sat down against the cave wall. She looked aroun the nursery, and then locked eyes with Ashkit.

As Iciclekit brought him inside the den, then he looked around, managed a small smile to icicle, before liturally falling of exhaustion. He lay there, at the paws of Iciclekit, eyes slowely closing.  
"I'm sorry yawn I'll have to tell you in the morning yawn" said the little kit as he blomped to his left side, and fell asleep like a switch.

Icicle laid down next to him and closed her eyes. She could just imagine what poor Ash had to go through. She wondered how the warriors couldn't see what condition Ash was in. She felt sad just looking at him. But she also felt happy. Happy to know that she would be his friend.

She stirried during the night,waking up many times. She would stare at Ashkit for a while, then look the other way.

Ashkit slept in peace, without a care, and there was no way he was waking up until the sun went fully up. And at noon. He finally opened his eyes gave a big yawn, stretched his legs and looked around. Almost everyone was out of the den by now.

"Iciclekit?" he asked, not seeing her that much, his vision was always blurry in the morning.

Iciclekit was already up fom a rest-less night. "Hello." She attempted to yawn and smile at the same time. It was kinda funny, but not really. She smiled. "Good moring." Ice looked around. The nursery was practicly empty.

"I forgot to ask lastnight, what's your name?"She gave a soft sigh and streched, laying back down next to Ash.

He looked at Iciclekit with great thanks in his eyes.  
"I'm Soul, my mom decided to call me that, I dont know why really" he said as he gave a small yawn. He looked at her real white coat, tears formed inside his throat, then he swallowed. He loved his pelt... and now it was ruined. Completely ruined.

"Pretty pelt" he said as he gave a very soft and quiet chuckle, then a smile to Iciclekit, it was small, but the only thing he could spare right now.

Ice bushled. She smiled and giggled. "I like yours too." Ice mewed softly. She was surprised how empty the nursery was, but it was ok. She didn't mind as long as she had someone to talk to.

Ice noticed him gulp. "Soul, are you ok?" her eyes widened. She put her paw ontop of his.  
"Soul, I want to be your friend, so you can tell me anyting. Ok?" She mewed, but she yawne dfrom being so tired.


End file.
